Alfie Kirby
Alfie Kirby is a 1970's Ghost who is first shown on the 19th Feb 2012 at the end of episode 3 of Series 4. At first he comes across as a caring man, apparently sent by Nina to help Annie care for Eve. His true intentions are later revealed, having been sent by the mysterious ghost from the future that wants to kill Eve. He is destroyed by Annie before he gets the chance to finish his mission. History When he was alive, Kirby was a murderer, killing five women. He called himself The Toy Man, his method was to befriend the children that visited his toy shop, get to know their mothers, convince them he was a kind, generous man and a perfect role model for their children then murder them. He died whilst retrieving a football one of the children (Billy) he was trying to befriend kicked into the road, getting run over in the process, and his soul went to purgatory soon after. It is not known why he wanted to be a serial killer. Kirby considered himself a legendary serial killer, on par with Jack the Ripper, and was greatly offended that no one remembered his crimes after his death. Episode 3 Following the death of the old lady Mrs James (a hospital patient from series 1), a door to Purgatory arrives. Mrs James steps through the door to "move on", but as the door is about to shut, Kirby sticks his foot out to prevent it from closing. Kirby walks through the door, acknowledging "it's good to be back". Episode 4 Arriving at Honolulu Heights, Kirby's presence is noticed by Annie. Fearing he is a vampire intent on killing Eve, Hal and Tom arm themselves. Kirby explains he has been sent by Nina to protect Eve, convincing Annie by giving a description of Nina by saying she argued with him. Kirby set to work spinning a web of deceit and creating tension amongst the housemates. Kirby used Tom's naivity to his advantage, convincing him that Annie and Hal were planning a surprise 21st birthday party for him. When a doctor was called to the house to treat Eve he became suspicious that there were no records of her on the hospital database, but before he could investigate Kirby killed him by forcing him to have a heart attack. Hal knew that Kirby killed the doctor, but Kirby persuaded him to keep quiet or else he would tell Tom and Annie about Hal's past attrocities. When Tom's birthday came round and no party was made for him he became very upset, Kirby exacerbated the situation by lying and telling Tom that Hal had insulted his father. Tom attacked Hal before storming out of the house. Kirby then tried to remove Hal from the picture, ransacking the vampires room before threatening to kill baby Eve. Hal tried to attack Kirby and protect Eve, but Kirby spun the story around on Hal, saying that he tried to kill Eve. Annie kicked Hal out, and Kirby showed his true colours. He tells Annie now that there's no one left in the house her last links to the world are severed, and she fades away, disappearing from existence. He celebrates his victory until the mysterious ghost appears on the TV screen and reveals that she was the one who employed him to kill Eve. Hal and Tom return, but Kirby has Eve in his grasp and the two are powerless to stop him, but Annie then returns from dispersion, powerful and enraged, and destroys Kirby before he can harm Eve. Annie later reveals that the return of Hal and Tom gave her the strength to come back and recollect herself to save Eve from harm. Kirby's Playlist *Outa-Space – Billy Preston *Give Me Love – Cerrone *Dancing Machine – Jackson 5 *Right Back Where we started From – Maxine Nightingale *I’m A Man – Chicago *Got To Be Real – Cheryl Lynn *You Gave Me Love – Crown Heights Affair *My Old Piano – Diana Ross *Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel – Tavares *Gotta Go Home – Boney M *Machine Gun – The Commodores *The Only Way Is Up – Otis Clay *Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach Category:Ghosts Category:BBC Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Ghosts Category:Series 4 Category:Missing references BBC